


rbq play

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	rbq play

头鱼刚结束了一个将近三个小时的会议，颇为疲惫的松了松领带走向自己的办公室。

他在心里衡量了一下是等到下班再走还是现在干脆就翘班，反正自己家的企业即使老总提前下班也没人敢说什么。

今天是他的生日。一大早他就被瓦不管甜瓜他们几个推出了家门，说是会给他准备一个超级无敌棒的巨大惊喜。

惊喜……还是惊吓？

拿到秘书递来的便签时，头鱼挑挑眉。

便签上写着您的生日礼物已送达，请前往总裁办公室的盥洗室领取。

不知道这群人在搞什么鬼，不过去看一眼也没什么损失。他抱着被恶作剧的心思打开了盥洗室的门。

总裁办公室内配置的盥洗室不大，一个洗手池，一个带淋浴的换衣间，一个便池，还有一个坐便器的隔间。换衣间的门平时是打开着的，望过去也是空空荡荡的。如果那几个人不是在跟自己恶作剧的话，那也只有隔间会藏着小秘密了。

而此时，极其细微的马达嗡嗡声微弱的从隔间飘来，传进头鱼的耳朵。

头鱼的视线移向了那个紧闭的隔间。

他伸手拉住了被清理得光可鉴人的金属把手，缓缓拉开了门。

门里的景象让他呼吸一窒。

他的爱人老白，正浑身赤裸的被死死的束缚在坐便器上。

他的眼睛被蒙住，双手被拉起，用黑色的手铐捆住吊在头顶，黑色的项圈紧紧卡住他的脖子，让他似乎有点呼吸困难，不住的小幅度挣扎着。

圆形的口枷撑开了他的嘴，嫩红的舌头像是无处安放一般瑟缩在口腔中，来不及吞咽的唾液从唇边滑下，可他却根本控制不住，身体细微颤抖着，不时小幅度的仰起头绷紧身体。

粉嫩的乳尖被蝴蝶型的乳夹死死夹住，乳夹之间还连着一条银色的细链，色情的垂在老白的胸口，随着老白急促的呼吸，蝴蝶翅膀微颤，仿佛活过来一般淫荡又美丽。

头鱼无声吞咽了下口水，视线控制不住的向下。他才看到老白被分腿器强行分开的双腿中间，被尿道堵塞住的性器上用胶带粘着一个正在不停震动的跳蛋，开关被嚣张的粘在了老白的大腿根部。

可是他的大腿和小腿被死死绑在了一起，分腿器又被用绳子吊了起来，让老白只能双腿大开的面对着随时有可能有人进来的隔间大门。

本应紧紧闭合的肛口被窥阴器分开到极致，从头鱼的角度甚至能清晰的看清深处不住饥渴蠕动着的肉壁。不断有透明的淫液从肉穴深处淌出，不舍的从肛口滑着丝的流动下去，马桶盖上已经积了一小堆了，可见老白已经在这被绑了很久。

难怪抖成这样……

头鱼控制不住自己的往前走了一步，伸手轻轻摩挲了下他大腿内侧写着的几个正字。

老白猛的一抖，无法控制的泄露出几声急促甜腻的鼻音。他像是才发现有人进来了一般，可眼睛被黑色的眼罩死死的遮住，尽管心里知道这个地方除了头鱼没人会进来，可是恐惧依然无处遁形。

那些带着侮辱和色情意味的词汇被用黑色红色的笔写在他身上各处，越靠近下体的地方越多。

另一边大腿内侧惹眼的肉便器、中出自由、失禁许可，小腹上的妊娠中、精液便所、sex……零零散散的词汇和被各种性玩具捆绑束缚中的爱人被摆在面前，头鱼敢说，哪怕是他心中最色情最无可告人最隐秘的性幻想中也没有玩得这么大的。

巨大的震惊后带来的是巨大的惊喜和爱意，他几乎一瞬间就硬到爆炸。

“这就是他们给我准备的生日礼物吗，白总？”头鱼从水箱上拿起一张洒金的纸条，上面是老白的字迹，潦草的写着“仅此一次，生日快乐鱼总。”

仅此一次，随你怎么玩，反正没下次了，过时不候。头鱼轻松就能猜到老白别扭的小心思。

听到来人熟悉的声音，老白猛地松了口气。

头鱼的手暧昧的顺着老白的腰线摸到他的小腹。老白不怎么爱健身，之前兴致冲冲办的健身卡用了两回就不知道丢哪去了。对于他一米八的身高来说他一点也不胖，但是入手紧致中总是带着点绵软，尤其现在全身上下被性器上不断跳动的玩具惹得出了层薄薄的汗，手感更是好到出奇。

“很少见白总这个样子，我可以拍照留念吗？”

带着情欲的低音吹在老白的耳边，让他瑟缩了一下，可理解话中的意思后让他刚放松下来的身体又拼命挣扎起来。

这幅样子……已经是为了头鱼能做出的最超越底线的尝试了，他只愿意展现给头鱼一个人。

头鱼能感觉到老白被他吓坏了，赶紧俯下身抱住他温声安慰：“我开玩笑的，我怎么会留下让别人看见的机会呢。”

老白像是气恼一般的别过了头。

“那，既然作为——”头鱼顿了顿，贴近老白的侧脸叼住他的耳垂轻声把那三个字吹进老白的耳朵，“我可以开始享用了吗？”

老白的脸上肉眼可见的开始蔓延上潮红，可是被口枷撑开的嘴无法说话，艳红的舌尖颤动了下，被头鱼伸进两指捏住把玩了起来。

腰带扣被解开的声音在空荡的盥洗室响起，头鱼拉下裤子放出自己已经硬挺多时的性器，小心的送进老白被撑开的嘴里。

被撑开到极限的口腔轻松的就被肉棒捅进了喉咙口，狠狠的撞在了小舌头上。老白被蒙着眼睛什么都看不见，只能被迫仰起头让自己放松食道迎接不停进出的肉棒。男性浓烈的麝香味混合着腥涩的前液不断的往嘴巴里淌，又被速度过快的肉棒夹杂着涎水带出，顺着下巴不停的往下流。

而老白连拒绝的权利都没有。他感觉今天的头鱼兴奋过度了，他们以前的性爱都是温柔而绵长，头鱼十分顾及他的感受，不舍得让他疼也不舍得太过欺负他，可是现在他正扯着自己后脑勺的头发一下一下又狠又快的往自己喉咙深处操干，如同把他的口腔当成肉穴一般，恍惚中让老白觉得仿佛是别的什么路人无意间发现了被捆在厕所的自己于是拿来享用一般。

他有点害怕，可是更多的兴奋和快感过电般侵袭上自己的全身，他的心脏激烈得快要跳出胸膛，下体硬得发痛，可是不知疲倦的跳蛋依然给他带来更多快感，他感觉自己脑子都快转不动了，舌头甚至着魔般的轻轻舔舐了一下在口中快速操干的性器。

头鱼顿了一下，居然抽出了肉棒，带着老白红嫩的舌头吐出了嘴巴，连接着性器和舌尖的银丝断裂开来挂在老白被摩擦得艳红的唇边。

“对不起，我有点失控了。”头鱼深吸了口气，压下心中暴烈的欲望，温柔的帮老白摘下了眼罩和口枷。

突然重现光明的老白茫然的眨了眨眼睛，眼睛湿漉漉的泛着红，估计是被快感吊得不轻。撑开太久的嘴像是不知道该怎么合上似的半张着，被头鱼捏住下巴就吻了上去。

火热的吻给了老白一丝真实感，他乖顺的迎接了头鱼强势探进他口中的舌头，甚至不服气并不知死活的纠缠住他的舌头用唇齿轻咬吸吮。

他的主动让头鱼气势一变，强大的压迫感一扫刚才的温柔，他狠狠吸吮了一口老白红肿的嘴唇，勾住胸前的银链轻轻一扯。

“呜啊——”老白没忍住泄出一声呻吟。

蝴蝶乳夹是锯齿状的，乳尖本就被弄得又疼又痒，被轻轻拉扯后更加令人难耐，带着疼痛的快感反而更加鲜明，让他被堵死的性器无助的跳了跳，却什么也射不出来。

“鱼总，”他讨好的放软声音，奶声奶气的求他，“解开好不好，我难受死了。”

他没法动弹，只能用视线示意，可是瞟向下体的视线猛然接触到自己身上凌乱写着的那些淫荡不堪的字迹，让他小声骂了一句赶紧挪开视线，羞耻的红晕从脸上一路扩散到胸口。

“好。”头鱼温和的答应一声，手却摸向了他被窥阴器撑开的肠道，搅弄了一下沾了一手的肠液，“等你尽完生日礼物的责任，我会解开你的。”

眼罩又被戴了回去，失去视觉让老白的敏感度又上升了一截，他清楚的感受到头鱼是怎么一点点从自己的后穴中抽出那个折磨了他一上午的窥阴器，冰凉的金属甚至都被自己的肠肉温暖了。

被撑开过久的肉环甚至一时半会无法合拢，穴口像张小嘴一般一开一合，无需扩张就乖巧的含住了头鱼硕大的龟头，火热的肉棒一点点撑开刚合拢没多久的小穴，但吃到了真实的肉棒的小穴依然欢欣鼓舞的不顾老白的意愿狠狠吸吮住搅紧，淫荡得不可思议。

头鱼细细的亲吻着老白的唇角耳根和脖颈，留下一路的细碎吻痕，下身却越发凶狠，每一下都刻意蹭过前列腺捅进肠道深处，甚至曾经没有造访过的地方都被他掰开老白的臀瓣往里顶撞凿弄。

剧烈的快感让老白像一尾脱水了的鱼一般疯狂扭动，可是被束缚的身体无论如何也逃不出头鱼的掌心，只能双腿大张的被迫承受男性的欲望。

“呜——哈啊、鱼总…慢、求你——呜！！！”他被逼出了眼泪，呼吸凌乱，快感如潮水席卷了他，可是前端被堵住根本无法发泄，只能任由过多的快感在体内肆虐。

头鱼一边挺着腰一边轻轻触碰了下老白涨得快炸了的柔嫩龟头，身下的人仿佛断了气一般猛地仰头绷紧身体，颤抖得像一片风中的落叶。

他欲火更加猛烈，捏住那根细长的金属棒在狭窄的尿道中抽插着，甚至破开了紧闭的尿道括约肌试探着向下侧的前列腺一顶。

老白呼吸声都破碎了，摇着头高亢的呻吟出声，声音又奶又骚，凌乱的发丝被汗湿了沾在脸上，泪水不断的顺着腮边往下掉。

头鱼是第一次看见被逼到这个地步的老白。

爱人被欲望和快感折磨的样子简直是世界上最浓烈的春药，头鱼死盯着因为自己陷入情潮的老白，打桩机般的操干着紧致湿热的肠道，过多的液体被挤出，又被高速的撞击击打成细密的白沫糊在穴口，囊袋拍在老白的屁股上发出啪啪的声音不绝于耳。

他甚至刻意稍稍抽出一些让龟头抵在老白的骚心上碾弄，同时拇指抵住尿道中的细长金属棒按压戳弄着前列腺。

老白仰起头张大嘴，声音却梗在了喉头，修长的小腿绷得紧紧的，连脚趾都纠缠在了一块，大腿内侧不住的痉挛，后穴绞得死紧，几乎让头鱼感受到疼痛的地步——

素有压迫流教主之称的头鱼在这时摸上粘在老白大腿内侧的跳蛋控制器，旋到了最大档。

老白感觉自己几乎死过去了一般。他也确确实实的晕过去了几秒，等他回过神来的时候眼罩已经被揭开，可他的眼前全是水雾，眨眨眼就有泪珠掉下来。

身上的束缚已经全被解开了，他四肢酸软的无法动弹，正被头鱼正面抱在怀里坐在换衣间的单人沙发上，后穴里尽管已经没有东西了，却还是有种依然被什么插着的错觉。

头鱼刚刚被老白榨出来了一次，可是在给他拆解身上的玩具时又硬了。年轻男人的精力无比旺盛，一次根本无法吃够，更何况这还是送上门来的生日礼物。

他见老白醒了，爱怜的吻去老白落下的泪。

“要喝水吗？”头鱼拿过一边茶几上放着的矿泉水，拧开喝了一口，嘴对嘴喂了老白一口水。

“……我自己来。”老白开口才发现自己的声音已经哑了，还带着浓浓的未消散的情欲。

头鱼轻笑：“你还能拿得动水吗？”

他拉过老白的胳膊揉了揉，老白这才后知后觉的感受到被吊了几个小时的胳膊又麻又疼，酸软得不行。

黏黏糊糊的喂完小半瓶水，老白才缓了过来。

“……下次再也不听他们的了，一群魔人。”老白咬牙切齿的蹭了蹭身上被汗水淡淡晕开的字迹，脸上还带着未退的潮红。

头鱼失笑。那几个情欲旺盛的年轻人天天想着怎么把老白拐上床，老白虽然傲娇又爱闹别扭，但是依然把他们宠上天，只要不闹得太过分就无比迁就。

而今天是自己的生日，稍微过分一点应该没什么吧？

想着便拉开了老白的双腿。

“？！鱼总你——”

“再来一轮吧白总，这次会让你爽的。”头鱼说着蹲下身，捧起老白浑圆绵软的屁股，拇指分开臀瓣，将穴口拉开一条小缝，舌尖便钻了进去。

“鱼总！别、脏……”他呜咽一声双手不知所措的搭在头鱼的头上。

头鱼抬眼看了看羞耻到哽咽的老白，舌根用力戳刺几次后，穴口被舔得瑟瑟微微的发软，大半舌头都探进了蜜穴内。舌根被括约肌箍得卷成一圈，舌尖在肠道内不断挑逗戳刺着内部细腻的嫩肉，肠道内未流尽的热液把舌头整根浸泡在里面，随着舌头的进出被一点点卷到体外，顺着头鱼的下巴流了下来。

舌头虽然不比性器，但是更加灵活，舔得老白腰都软了，小腹不住的紧绷。头鱼见他已经陷入了情欲，便抽出舌头把滚烫的龟头抵在开阖的穴口，用力推挤了进去。

已经被开发良好的肉穴轻松的吞吃了粗壮的性器，头鱼双手绕过老白的膝窝，把他近乎对折起来的抱起他抵在墙上，重力一下子下压在吞吃了肉棒的后穴上，让已经满涨的后穴吃得更深，饱胀感和快要深入进胃的错觉让老白抱住头鱼的后颈哀哀呻吟。

头鱼把自己牢牢卡进老白的双腿之间，开始疯狂的挺动胯部。

修长的小腿搭在头鱼的肩膀，胯部被头鱼死死掐住，下身每撞一次就把老白往自己胯部按压，龟头次次都能撞击在前列腺上，被玩弄得发胀的前列腺反而更加容易被触碰到，肠液不受控制的分泌，温热的粘液被伞底勾出肠道带出穴口，糊满了阴毛和睾丸，然后又在抽插间被“啪啪啪”的拍回臀部。老白整个屁股和会阴湿漉漉的，性器夹在自己和头鱼的腹部，顶端不断分泌着前液划得头鱼的腹肌一片湿漉漉。

“鱼总……呜……好棒…好舒服…哈啊啊啊——”穴口被暴力的冲撞磨得艳红，肠道被磨得发肿，老白已经被操得恍惚了，红肿的嘴唇吐露着让头鱼更加疯狂的话语，头鱼单手把他抵在墙上，几乎要把他操进墙里，一手握住他硬挺的性器，拇指在无比敏感的龟头和冠状沟滑动。

被汗水晕开的字迹反而比刚开始更加色情，头鱼紧盯着那些小小的正字和那个少了一笔的，脑中在想什么没人知道。

老白就这样在后穴和前面的双重夹击下射了出来，他根本控制不住自己的阴茎和膀胱，稀薄的精液射完之后紧跟着淡黄色的液体喷发了出来，淅淅沥沥的浇了两人一身。他的腹部肌肉酸痛，呼吸都带着颤，头鱼在他搅紧的肠道内狠狠插了十来下，把饱满的精液射进了老白肠道的深处。

头鱼把彻底脱力昏睡过去的老白抱到自己的休息室的床上安置好才发现自己的白衬衫已经被汗湿了，于是去简单的冲了下换了身衣服后打了个电话。

“喂！鱼总！今天的礼物还满意吗！”瓦不管接起电话，背景音里传来了模糊的我也想和白哥哥玩肉便器play，便宜鱼总了的吵杂声音。

“嗯。”头鱼轻笑，用温热的湿毛巾给老白擦了擦脸，“晚上出去吃个饭吧，地方我定。”

“哪能让鱼总请客啊，那我们就不带钱包了啊。”

“定个蛋糕吧，白哥哥爱吃。”

“今天好像是鱼总的生日吧，你们一群魔鬼。”

吵杂的声音从手机里传来，衬得手机外面更加的安静，头鱼一点点擦干净了老白身上那些字迹，低头在他额头上落下一个吻。

“谢谢你的礼物，宝贝。”

 

END


End file.
